Heartseeker Ashe to Katarina
by AyahDiamon
Summary: Have you ever thought what was inside Ashe's and Katarina's mind during the Heartseeker Ashe skin spotlight video? Well let me share to you what I had imagined using the assassin's point of view! KatxAshe! R&R guys!


A lone red head stood in the glorious site called Crystal Scar, tossing and twirling a dagger up and down on her hand while her eyes were closed. Katarina's clothes were not her usual trademark black ones as her leather garments were replaced with soft silky Arabian themed red ones, complete with sparkling golden accessories around her slender and firm body; and to top it off, a beautiful pattern woven bandana was wrapped around her head, locked in with a golden circlet. Yes, the Sinister Blade was wearing her 'armor' that summoners dubbed as, Sandstorm Katarina. The assassin never really understood what the point was for the champions to change their clothes—and some, their skins just to suit the higher ranking (and not to mention rich) summoners' tastes. In the end, her thoughts would always lead to one conclusion: A fanservice to both summoners and audience alike. Heck, maybe even fellow champions found it as attractive as their puppeteers'.

The only annoying part of it though was how some of these set of clothes looked very, VERY ridiculous that even she, the already body exposed assassin thought it was too much. For example… WHO THE FUCK even thought of making cat and reindeer costumes?! Oh how she wanted to go on a rampage when the summoners' showed her those fabrics, but she knew she couldn't say no even if she wanted to; it was on the contract she signed after all. And God damn how she regretted not reading the terms and conditions! Who reads those anyways!? Though on the bright side…

At least they weren't making her walk nude around the field.

And that is why Katarina Du Couteau is in Crystal Scar at the moment. It was announced that Ashe was getting a new wardrobe and albeit the red head not wanting to contribute any help to the creation of these infuriating items, she just couldn't say no. This was Ashe after all; HER Ashe. If she was to wear something provocative enough to make that huge birdbrain of a barbarian husband of hers drool at first sight, at least she'll be the first to see it just like with all the other new attire the archer received in the past.

Soft crunches were barely audible in the busy map but that small muffled noise was enough for Katarina's trained ears to pick up. Turning around with a smirk on her face, the assassin opened her eyes. "Finally! Took you forever to sho—" Her mouth refused to finish her sentence as emerald (?) eyes landed on the figure before the red head.

Ashe.

Ashe looked very different from her usual self. No, it didn't appear like the regal Ice Queen of the freezing and powerful Freljord faction, no… she was… unlike that aloof and serious woman. And yet, this was the same Frost Archer she fell in love with right in front of her. Her hair, instead of hidden behind her hood were out and stylishly curled to frame her small beautiful face with a large heart clip on the right side of her head. The supposedly lady in front of her wore not her usual black and simple dress but a rather eye catching red and blue mini skirt with hearts cunningly forming about her perfectly formed breasts, flat and firm stomach and magnificent hips. On her delicious collarbone rested a heart shaped pendant that was holding the cape which was flowing and swaying gently behind her. The assassin's eyes traveled lower from her navel to her thighs and found it difficult to not stare at the creamy flesh that was teasingly exposed before a thigh high boots covered the rest of the journey to her feet.

"… Cat got your tongue, **KAT**-arina…?" The Frost Archer said with a small smirk which brought the eyes of the red head back up at Ashe's face.

"…. You look ravishing." The Noxian breathed out in an almost inaudible whisper which made the Queen blink before chuckling. The laugh brought Katarina out of her trance as she frowned at her companion.

"That was supposed to be a compliment, not a joke." She growled as she crossed her arms together, her jagged dagger still on her hand. Ashe simply shook her head before clearing her throat then eye-ing the woman before her.

"You're so amusing and thank you by the way." The Avarosan replied with a devious smile on her face before a voice echoed throughout the fields.

_'Are you two ready?'_

Both women nodded at the question.

_'Very well, let's start.'_

The process was the same as the many times the two had done it before, let Ashe shoot her arrows at the Noxian to demonstrate the illusions that came along with each of her attacks and skills to the audience that was currently watching their live display.

For every time an arrow struck the assassin, she could also feel her heart being thumped by those cupid-like arrows of the archer. Oh how she looked utterly stunning in her new clothes. The way she moved and shifted in those tight garbs; the way her hair flowed and moved softly in the air were making her feel giddy inside. If it were not for the corny cheap-like effects that accompanied the clothes, Katarina wouldn't mind this newest set of the woman at all. She just couldn't take her eyes off her attacker at all! And apparently this feeling was mutual as the archer locked her eyes at her partner's, watching and observing how the assassin was gazing at her body as if she was a predator and her the prey.

A glint appeared in those dazzling cerulean colored orbs as Ashe lowered her bow before spreading her arms in an arch. Blue glowing light surrounded her before a small heart-like stage appeared beneath her and another heart themed chair behind her. The assassin finally straightened and pulled herself to a more respectable position—after drooling at the other the whole time—when the recall spell aura brought her back to senses, but what happened next was not expected by the deadly Du Couteau at all.

Ashe sat gracefully and quite sexily on the chair before raising her right leg up as high as she could—showing Katarina quite the view before slowly and erotically lowering it down to cross it over the other. Her eyes were gazing at Katarina's as she gave her partner a rather too innocent smile as if she was sending her a message. Finally, a red rose appeared by her left hand which the archer kissed before pointing it at the red head. A wink was made which made the Noxian drop her mouth open before the woman finally disappeared.

The Sinister Blade stood there for a while, her mind blank before she finally opened and closed her hands, noticing how her blades were missing and soon found them down on the ground. Dropped because of what the other suddenly did right in front of her.

"Well played my Archer. Well played." Katarina said with a smirk as she retrieved her beloved weapons. Oh she was definitely going to make the Queen of Freljord visit her room this night. She might just like these clothes that summoners make for them. Maybe she'll even request some soon as well in the future.

* * *

While everyone was busy gushing about how Ashe looks pretty and how she got another new skin and whatnot-me and my friends were busy getting our hearts hit by OTP feels haha! And since no one made a fanfic of it, I thought I could do it O: At least, this is what I had in mind when I saw the skin spotlight video lol! Though I feel like I didn't do justice but oh well OTL

And I know I know, that recall was done in SR but I just wanted to make it into a short non PRed one-shot so yup! CS it is lol!

Anywayyssss~~ Advance Happy Valentines guys! :D Am totally getting HeartSeeker Ashe for that sassy recall haha ;DDD


End file.
